In a conventional switching type drive circuit, for example, a signal may be transmitted from a primary side to a control IC of a secondary side through a pulse transformer, and ON/OFF of a driving switch installed in the secondary side may be controlled by the control IC of the secondary side to generate an output voltage.
In such a drive circuit, since the control IC of the secondary side that receives a signal from the primary side through the pulse transformer obtains a driving voltage thereof by being supplied from a power source, an extra power may be consumed when the driving switch is turned on or off.